Start with a Bang
by Bravo Tango
Summary: Out with the old and in with the new. (Major spoilers. You have been warned)


**Warning! This story contains major spoilers of the anime; if you did not finish it, stop now and leave.**

 **IF you want to proceed, then do so at your own risk. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

 _'Blah'_ — Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

* _Blah_ * — Sound effects in speech

( ** _Blah_** ) — Author's notes

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Re:CREATORS/レクリエイターズ** **.**

* * *

Altair twitches and almost drops her hug of hot chocolate.

Yuna looks at her close friend in concern, "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah. Nothing much." Altair places the mug down and stands up, "I just got to go to the bathroom for a bit."

"Alright."

Altair walks over to the bathroom and closes the door. She materializes a phone and presses a few numbers.

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 **I stop typing and look at my phone.**

 _ **Ring Ring**_

 **I stare at my screen for a few moments and pick up the phone. I see it's an unknown number but I see Altair waiting so I click accept, "...Hello?"**

"Hello again Bravo Tango."

 **"...How do you it's me?"**

"It's a feeling I get whenever I feel your presence. I still have some powers left." Altair switches sides of the phone. "What do you want?"

 **"Well I just want to watch and make a story."**

"You are a Creator. Technically you can do whatever since I lost most of my powers."

 **"I'm mostly an observer in this situation."**

Altair looks unsure.

 **"Look most of the things I do is create stuff or scenarios. What you do and your reactions are genuine. It's not like I'll be watching over you two 24/7. I'll just drop by from time to time. Like I said, you have more word I won't harm either you or Yuna."**

Altair remains silent before she sighs, "Fine."

 **"Hey you should go back to Yuna before she gets too worried you spent a long time."**

"Right—"

 **"Ah Wait! You think you have another way of talking so Yuna doesn't get too suspicious of you talking on the phone?"**

Altair stays silent for a few seconds. _'...How about this?'_

 **"I can read you loud and clear."**

Altair puts the phone in her pocket and walks back into the living room. She sits down and smiles at Yuna, "Sorry I took so long."

Yuna waves her hands, "It's okay. So anyway at the store the other day..."

 **"So how was Christmas?"**

 _'It was...'_ Altair looks at Yuna's earrings and smiles, _'Nice.'_

 **"Ohhh nice presents. What about yours?"**

Altair looks down at her necklace.

 **"Nice."**

"...ou think? Altair?"

Altair blinks, "Hmm?"

 **"She asked if you wanted to go to the temple for New Years."**

Altair smiles, "I would love to go with you."

Yuna stands and smiles, "Let's go and buy our kimono."

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

 _Shop_

Altair looks around the shop to see clothes everywhere. She marvels at the colors and artistic designs woven into these kimonos.

 **"That's not surprising."**

 _'What do you mean by that?'_

 **"Well you had one costume design and I doubt you ever change."**

Altair seems to ignore me as she focuses on a woman coming towards them, "Hello I am Ami and how may I help you today?"

Yuna fumbles with her glasses, "Ah hello, we would like to look for some kimonos for New Years. We don't know what to look for."

Ami seems to perk up and her eyes shine. "If it's not too much trouble, may I offer some advice?"

Yuna smiles in relief, "Thank you."

 _20 minutes later..._

"...And this one will look on you."

Altair accepts the article of clothing from Ami at the cashier as Yuna waits at the door; Ami easily found one that fits the bespectacled teen while it took some time to find one that matches Altair's... interesting hair and eye color. Luckily they found in time as a group of women surges through the front door. They said their thanks to Ami and make a hasty exit before it gets too crowded.

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

 _New Year's Eve_

 _Home_

 _'For an observer, you sure do skip a lot.'_ Altair looks at the mirror as she ties her kimono. Yuna was in the other room watching a video on how to put on a kimono.

 **"Not a big fan of explaining things day-by-day. If I did, I would be watching you two every day. Do you want that?"**

 _'Hmm.'_ Altair just finishes tying the sash.

 **"Can you give a twirl? Gotta let the audience know what kind of design it is."**

Altair raises her hand and slowly spins in place. The lower front of her black kimono has golden intricate designs while the back has red flowers. There are white feathers that are sewn around the sleeves. A golden sash wraps around the middle of the kimono.

She raises a sleeve up to her face. _'Subtle.'_

 **"Why thank you. It was difficult to find one that brings out your hair and eyes."**

Before Altair could respond, the door opens and her breath hers caught in her throat.

 **"Whoa."**

Yuna shyly stands there as Altair stares at the kimono: The main color scheme is white while big blue snowflakes are sewn almost everywhere. Gold patterns stand out in the red sash around her waist. The fur collar seems like pillows wrapped around Yuna's head. And to finish off the look, a gold star is pinned to the right side of the collar.

"What do you think?"

Altair keeps staring.

 **"Psst."**

Altair finally focuses back to reality. "You look beautiful."

The fur covers most of Yuna's face, "...Thank you."

Altair raises her hand out, "Shall we?"

.

. . . . . . . . . . .

.

 _At the temple and stalls..._

After visiting the temple, the both of them walk around and browse through the stalls. Yuna points at various items and explains what they are to Altair; she would smile and nod at every explanation.

 **"Psst hey."**

Altair tries not to frown, _'What?'_

 **"Not to be the bearer of bad news, but it's getting close to midnight."**

Altair takes out her phone: _11:40 P.M._ She looks around to see it packed with countless people. _'Shoot...'_

 **"I got you. So this is what you do..."** Altair nods at the instruction.

 _15 minutes later..._

"Altair where are we going?"

Altair holds Yuna's hands and leads her through some trees. "It's a surprise." They make it to a clearing where the grass surrounds them. The white-haired woman waves her arm and a bench materializes in front of them. She sits down and pats the area next to her, "Come sit."

Yuna sits down beside her friend. Altair waves her hand and the bench levitates upward, eliciting Yuna to hug Altair for safety, "Ahh!"

Altair secures Yuna with one arm around Yuna's waist, "Don't worry, I have you."

Altair stops the bench after they reach up a fair distance from the ground. Just in time as they heard booms from the distance.

 _Whoosh_

 _Whistle_

 _Boom_

 _Crackle_

"Wow!" Yuna claps her hands as fireworks explode in the air.

Altair leans back and gazes at Yuna's face illuminated by flashes of red, blue, green, and other colors from the fireworks. After several long seconds, Altair looks back up as the duo enjoys the beginning moments of a new year.

* * *

 **.**

 **And Fin**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **Notes:**

 **-I'm trying a new method on writing stories in this series and I want to see how it works.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
